The present exemplary embodiment relates to materials suitable for use in rechargeable lithium-ion batteries and cells and methods of their manufacture. The disclosure further relates to the lithium-ion battery itself. The disclosure also relates to a method of treating cathodic materials for use in batteries. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other similar applications that will be apparent to the skilled artisan.
Rechargeable lithium-ion battery technology is important to portable electronics and the development of advanced cathode materials is necessary to meet the requirements of various apparatus, such as personal computers, environment-friendly electric and hybrid cars, and stationary power sources compensating for power fluctuation that may be caused by natural phenomena that effect renewable energy sources like solar or wind power. Low cost and long life are particularly required in the field of large-scale lithium batteries.